


tiny crewt oneshots

by tiesmp3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiesmp3/pseuds/tiesmp3
Summary: a collection of crewt oneshots where everyone is just happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if there's one thing newt scamander has never been proud of, it's his extremely short temper.

if there’s one thing newt scamander has never been proud of, it’s his extremely short temper.

  
he finds himself feeling this shame triple when he lets it out on the person who least deserves it.

  
one morning, newt retreats into the case to find credence has quite literally turned his workspace upside down - not that there’s a sense of organization about it otherwise, but newt keeps a method to his madness - and, without even thinking, he lets out a burst.

  
“will you please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!”

  
credence stops short, his mouth slightly agape, his entire form seized by an invisible force. he stares at newt as though newt is some otherworldly being, and as he searches newt up and down all that newt can register is fear.

  
“oh, credence, no, i’m sorry.”

  
“no,” credence mutters, putting down the vial that he had been holding tightly in his hand. “no, it - i - i’m sorry.”

  
“credence, please… it’s alright...”

  
almost mechanically, credence begins to remove his belt, his face stony cold. he holds out his hands, offering newt the belt; newt can almost feel the shame radiating off of credence in thick, discomforting waves. it makes newt feel physically sick.

  
newt sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “no, credence, i’m not -”

  
credence doesn’t move, only bows his head and keeps himself small. newt absolutely hates to see him this way.

  
so he takes the belt from credence’s hands and sets it on the floor beside his feet - credence peeks up through the hair that’s grown over his forehead. he lifts his head as newt grabs his wrists gently, turns them so the palms of his hands face the floor, and kisses his hands softly.

  
“what were you looking for, credence?” newt asks finally, brushing stray hairs from credence’s face.

  
credence looks down at his hands, eyes locked on the spot where newt had kissed them as though the moment will disappear if he looks away. “i - i was sleeping and i had a nightmare - it’s silly, i - i know, but -”

  
“it’s not silly,” newt cuts in, holding credence’s hands closer to his chest. “sorry, continue.”

  
“i just - i remember you telling me about s-some sleeping potion, and i - i just thought -”

  
“you could’ve asked me for it, credence,” newt says softly. he traces small circles into credence’s palm with his thumb. “i wouldn’t have minded.”

  
“you - you were working, a-and i didn’t want to disturb you,” credence says, shaking his head as he finally looks up to face newt full on.

  
“you’re not a disturbance, credence. i promise.” without letting go of credence’s hands, newt leads him to the small bed in the shack located inside the case.

  
newt motions for credence to lay down, and credence, albeit slightly suspicious, does as he is told.

  
newt swallows, letting go of credence’s hands; credence lets out a shaky breath as he lets his hands drop.

  
“do you want me to stay?” newt asks.

  
credence is silent for a few painstaking heartbeats before he nods, curling deeper into himself as he turns to face the wall. newt sits down on the bed and lies with credence, promising himself that as soon as credence falls asleep, he’ll go back to his work.

  
credence’s shallow breathing lulls him into a daze, and he stays there, soundly asleep, having broken his promise to himself but not caring a bit.


End file.
